Kyōko Otonashi
|age= 21 |relationships= Sōichirō Otonashi Yūsaku Godai Haruka Godai Mr. Chigusa Ritsuko Chigusa |occupation= Manager of Maison Ikkoku |residence= Maison Ikkoku |japanese va= Sumi Shimamoto |english va= Ellen Kennedy |live action= Misaki Itō }} (née Chigusa) is the main female protagonist of the Maison Ikkoku series. Initially presented as a 21-year-old widow, she takes on the task of managing the broken-down boarding house, Maison Ikkoku. She lives in the manager's room (with no room number, a reference to the 無 in her name meaning "zero" or "null"). She is two years older than Godai and a widow, which are two of the many reasons she worries toward the end of the series about whether she will be accepted as his fiancée. At the end of the manga and anime, she is happily married to Yūsaku and a mother to their daughter, Haruka. Appearance .]] Kyōko is a young woman of average height, a bit shorter than Godai), and is considered very beautiful and attractive by many people she has encountered. She is of fair complexion and has big, blue eyes and blue hair which stays right below her shoulders. It is sometimes tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon but let straight most of the time. Her bangs falls lightly on her forehead, covering her eyebrows, and she has two long strands of hair that hang down from her ears. When she was younger Kyōko's hair was much shorter, almost bob cut, but staying just above her shoulders. Kyōko typically wears pants and full-sleeved jumper, covered by a yellow apron which has the image of a small yellow chicken with the words "PIYO" printed underneath it. After enrolling for tennis lessons with Mitaka, Kyōko starts wearing sports apparel—a light pink shirt and complementing miniskirts. She also wears a cap and wears her hair with a high topknot (ponytail) secured by a white scrunchy. Personality Kyōko is sweet and polite, but she also has a violent, frightening side that emerges when she is jealous or angry or dealing with her meddling parents. She soon develops affection for Yūsaku Godai, and has a tendency to dote over him (with the other tenants teasing her for acting like a "good wife") and sometimes becomes jealous around him (though she denies it is jealousy). However, it is hard for her to forget about her late husband Sōichirō (who died just six months after their wedding), and her memories of her husband sometimes put her in a melancholy mood. Kyōko's love for him is sometimes reflected in dialogues with her dog, who bears the same name as her late husband. Biography Relationships Yūsaku Godai Sōichirō Otonashi Shun Mitaka Non-cannon appearances Shipwrecked OVA Trivia *Kyōko Otonashi made two cameo appearance in the Urusei Yatsura series: **In the last episode "All-Star Banquet! We Are Immortal!!", Kyōko is shown standing beside Kotatsu-neko with her broom, watching Ataru Moroboshi receive a shock from Lum. **In the latest OVA The Obstacle Course Swim Meet, Kyōko is seen watching the fireworks display with Yūsaku, from behind Lum. Quotes *"I know you'll pass a mid-term someday! Just hang in there!" References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Maison Ikkoku tenants